


Don't Belong In This Club: Part II

by RetroGrace_1219



Series: Don't Belong In This Club Series [2]
Category: Carrie - Stephen King, Gravity Falls, IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Shining - Stephen King, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Russians are related to Five, Stephen King is involved, The Losers are BAMFs, Will has Powers, a little five/Will, death scenes, time traveling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroGrace_1219/pseuds/RetroGrace_1219
Summary: After the world ended right before their eyes, the Losers found themselves confused and dizzy, bruised and battered right in front of different houses. And before they could fully understand what is happening, a boy from the future bumps into them, while their only close friend turns out to have superpowers, the girl who knows where they are kept on coughing out blood and there's these Russians trying to take over Hawkins?Maybe the world ending back in Derry didn't seem so bad now.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Aira Czieluna, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington Jopper- Relationship, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Eleven Hopper/Maxine"Max" Mayfield, Mike Hanlon/Lucy Dusk, Mike Wheeler/Will Byers, Richie Tozier/Hayley Greyhaven
Series: Don't Belong In This Club Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765789
Kudos: 4





	1. Disclaimer And Warnings

This is the part 2 of The Don't Belong In This Club series, and I still don't own any of them except the fanfic plot. I also don't own Stephen King, now he'll truly appear here. Umbrella Academy belongs to Gerard Way, Stranger Things to the Duffer Brothers, while there's a little marvel reference about the orbs of the Gunslinger Series.

This is purely canon divergent, a lot of strings are gonna be tied up and major deaths will happen. Secrets will be revealed, did pennywise truly die? Who was that man in black? Or those words by the end? Who had said them? 

This might get a little confusing and epic, so I'll be writing the references by the end of me writing this series, I might make an explanation for it.


	2. Part II: IT got Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epigraph. I suggest playing the pop goes the weasel song, I took that poem from there after seeing their pop goes the loser interview in youtube.

_Going around the Derry's Well house,_

_The clown chased it's victims_

_The people thought it was all for fun,_

_Pop goes the Losers._

_Hiding behind a bush, he ate a hand_

_Watch the kids fight,_

_See them break up_

_Pop goes the Loser._

_The clown began to come to an end,_

_As he grinned, blood staining his teeth_

_Four letter word came out of_ _his_ _lips_

_Intoxicated, filled with laughs._

_"Fear!"_

_Fear will end all things!_


End file.
